


You're a good girl, and you know it

by MissLii



Series: You're a good girl, and you know it [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's sure that he hears the words good girl, wetly grunted into his ear, as Zayn comes; pressed tight against his back and deep in his arse.</p><p>He's sure of it, and if it wasn't for how very close he is – his orgasm a promise running through his body, under his skin – he would ask. Even though he knows. Knows that Zayn isn't fucking anybody else. </p><p>But when Zayn carefully pulls out and helps him turn over, and puts his mouth on Liam´s cock, he forgets all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a good girl, and you know it

**Author's Note:**

> At one point in this fic, the word girl is used in a way that's clearly misogyny. So sorry about that. Otherwise, there shoudn't be anything triggering in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer. I don't own 1D, never have, never will be.

The rough drag of Zayn´s cock in him, sends shivers up his spine, and Liam whines and pushes himself back into the fit of Zayn´s hips, fucking himself on his cock.

They have been doing this for a while now, but Liam thinks that he never will be used to the feeling of Zayn on top of him, in him, and all around him.

He can hear the needy little moans he lets out every time Zayn fucks into him; the steady stream of _ah, ah, ah_. But he feels safe, shameless, and he doesn't care about anything other than Zayn draping himself over him, boxing him in, and fucking him hard.

Liam's sure that he hears the words _good girl_ , wetly grunted into his ear, as Zayn comes; pressed tight against his back and deep in his arse.

He's sure of it, and if it wasn't for how very close he is – his orgasm a promise running through his body, under his skin – he would ask. Even though he knows.

Knows that Zayn isn't fucking anybody else.

But when Zayn carefully pulls out and helps him turn over, and puts mouth on Liam´s cock, he forgets all about it.

– – –

It's first a few days later, when Louis comes barreling through the doorway – with Niall hot on his heels, wet all over, probably because of the water-gun in Louis´ hands – shouting, "don't be such a girl, mate. It’s just water, for fuck´s sake." Liam remembers.

Now, when he thinks about it, he can't help to wonder if Zayn maybe was thinking about someone else when he was inside of him. If he closed his eyes and thought about some pretty girl with curves and wavy long hair.

Not that Liam ever would be mistaken for a girl, with his muscles and chest-hair. And, of course, his cock.

Zayn would never want to hurt him; Liam realises, and even if he might have changed his mind about the thing he and Liam fell into a couple of weeks ago. Maybe he wouldn't say anything, to avoid hurting him.

His stomach hurts, and he feels nauseous and wrong. Hopefully, he's not forcing something on Zayn that he doesn't want. Liam would hate himself, if that was the case.

He probably gets a bit lost in his own head, as he sometimes does, and startles so hard he almost falls off his chair when Louis drops down next to him.

Louis gives him a searching look – and a cold, wet half-hug – and asks, "you alright, babe? You looked a bit sad there a moment, you know we can't stand that sad puppy eyes of yours, makes me wanna punch someone."

Liam tries to smile, sure of that it comes out forced, and a bit lost maybe, from the way Louis' frown grows. "Like, it's nothing," he says, "no need to punch someone."

Liam is pretty certain that Louis would punch Zayn for him –but there is no need for it, not if it's Liam that's not what Zayn wants – then, they would drink a beer and be best of friends again.

"I'm not kidding, I would do it for you" Louis grumbles.

"There's no need," Liam assures, feeling fond. "Just a lot on my mind, like, with everything. Also, I box, you bloody fool. I can fight my on battles."

"Don't call me a fool, mate," Louis pinches his nipple, making Liam jump in his seat, and try to twist away from Louis' sharp fingers. "You don't need to, got yourself four brothers now to do it for you." Louis looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well, three, I suppose. Would be a bit strange to call Zayn your bro now, when you swap spit with him all the frigging time."

"Yeah," Liam agrees, allowing Louis to pull him up to help him get revenge on Niall. Even though Liam knows Louis, probably, was the one who started it all.

– – –

Liam's blushing; his cheeks warm and pink under his hands, when he fidgets in his chair, stroking his fingers through his hair, over his beard, not knowing what to do with his hands.

What's worse is that he is half-hard in his pants, which is mortifying. They are in a studio, for fuck´s sake, among people who could notice.

It's all because of the way Zayn cooed, good girl, at a bloody dog. Liam can still feel the head-rush from it, from the way his blood went south, and his mind fuzzy.

It must be like, that dog, with the bell, Liam thinks, somewhat hysterically.

If he acts strange, the rest of the day, nobody says anything. Luckily. But he can feel Zayn´s eyes following him around, like a hawk.

 

It's in a middle of a wank, and he gets more and more worked up, his hips pushing into his fist, as he works his hand on his cock. But he's not close, not really.

He isn't – not until, he remembers Zayn´s soft, wet words whispered into his ear. Then he lets out a broken moan and pumps his hand once, twice before he comes all over his own stomach.

Breathing heavily and feeling dazed, he lies there, trying to figure out exactly what the fuck  just happened.

What made him come. So suddenly, and so hard.

He thinks he knows.

– – –

Liam waits until Zayn's have had a bit to drink – not too much, mind you, just a bit to make it easier. Liam isn’t entirely sober either.

"Time to go bed, I think," Liam whispers into his ear.

Or trying to whisper, but failing hard at being quiet apparently, from the way Harry snorts out a laugh, and say, "Time to get some, you mean."

Liam doesn't deny it; only smirks at Harry, while he pulls a giggling Zayn out of the room.

– – –

Zayn's quick to start working on getting his clothes off, as soon as they are inside Liam´s room.

He was half-way out his shirt in the hallway already, when Liam thinks about it. At least Liam doesn't need to worry about Zayn not wanting him.

Still, there is a slight risk that Zayn might not want what Liam wants. And that's the reason that Liam stands by the door, wondering if he maybe should back out. And be happy with what he has – Zayn's almost too good to be real, as it is.

"Zayn," Liam says before he breaks off, smiling fondly when Zayn almost falls on his arse in his hurry to get his jeans off.

Zayn has a confused wrinkle between his eyes, and he stops trying to pull his pants off.

He still looks unfairly pretty, Liam thinks.

"I was thinking we should, like, talk. Maybe," Liam mumbles. "Nothing bad, I think," he adds, when he sees the way Zayn´s whole body gets tense at once.

"Come here then, babe," Zayn says as he sits down on the bed, finally having freed himself from his tight black jeans. "Don't you want to get out of those things," he pulls at the hem of Liam´s shirt, "get a bit comfy."

Zayn giggles again and gives him a soft kiss on the neck, nibbling gently before Liam remembers; that he had something to say.

Liam takes a deep breath and says, "I liked it – liked it when you called me good girl." He breaks of into a moan when Zayn bites down a bit harder, just as Liam says good girl.

Zayn pulls away, with a startling pink blush sitting high on his cheekbones. His eyes are huge; pupils blown wide and dark. "I didn't," Zayn mumbles, his accent coming out thick, "I didn't know, I've been thinking about it. Didn't realise that I said it, though."

Liam strokes his fingers over the warm, bare skin presented to him, starting by Zayn´s collarbone and trailing downward. When he reaches the hair below Zayn´s bellybutton, Zayn breathes heavily, and presses close to his hand.

"Such a good girl, you are," Zayn murmurs, using his hand to make Liam look up into his eyes, instead of being fixated by the skin under his hand. “Being so good for me.”

Liam freezes, his hand coming to rest low on Zayn´s stomach. His breath stutters, and he has to swallow several times before he comes to his senses again.

"Please," he begs, not knowing what he asks for – just needing Zayn to give it to him. For Zayn to take care of him, like always.

Zayn smiles and strokes his fingers along Liam´s jaw; his thumb stopping to rest on Liam´s bottom lip. "You should get on your knees, love. Be a good girl and put your pretty, pretty lips on my cock."

Liam shivers, and feels soft and warm all over. He nods – his blood thrumming hard in his veins, and his cock so hard in his pants, leaking heavily, even though Zayn's barley touched him yet – and clumsily manages to get down on his knees. He presses in close, nuzzling his face into the soft, warm skin on the inside on Zayn´s thigh.

Zayn drags his nails through Liam´s hair, digging in when Liam nips once, before he presses a soothing kiss on top on the pink skin.

He works his way upward, feeling Zayn´s legs tremble under his mouth as he presses biting, teasing kisses all the way up to his cock.

Zayn seems lost in his own head, only letting out breathy moans and groans when Liam finds a particular good spot. Liam pulls his mouth away, asking, "Aren't I good for you, babe?"

Zayn looks confused, but then he smiles; a bright, happy smile that makes Liam´s insides hurt with how much he loves him.

"Fuck," Zayn mumbles softly, "I forgot. It will take some time to remember that I can say it out loud. Cause I want to, bloody believe me."

"Well then," Liam smiles, quickly pulling Zayn´s pants down, thankful that Zayn lifts his hips and helps him work them down. Taking hold of the base, he licks one long stripe; working his tongue along the fat vein running along the underside, and up over the tip, licking away the precome pooling at the slit.

"Such a good girl, you are," Zayn mumbles, as he wraps his lips around Zayn´s shaft, using all the tricks he knows Zayn loves.

When Zayn´s hips start to buck up into his mouth, Liam groans, and pushes himself closer to Zayn, taking him deeper; feeling the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat.

"I'm going to come, babe," Zayn groans, "are you gonna be a good girl and swallow?"

Liam nods – as well as he can with a cock in his mouth – and sucks harder, hearing how his mouth leaves wet, dirty sounds as he slurps around Zayn´s dick. Precome and saliva are making it wet and easy, but the blow-job he gives Zayn, is so wet it dribbles out over his hand.

Liam doesn't have to wait long. Zayn comes with a drawn-out moan a few moment later, making Liam moan with him; loving the feel of Zayn´s hands gripping hard in his hair, and Zayn´s dick twitching in his mouth as he comes.

"So pretty," Zayn mumbles, words coming out unsteady, "your lips are so fucking pretty, aren't they?"

Liam moans, when Zayn pushes his fingers into Liam´s mouth, mapping out the hot, wet walls of his mouth.

"It's your turn isn't," Zayn asks, as he pushes his fingers deeper into Liam´s mouth, and Liam sucks them in greedily, moaning softly as confirmation to what Zayn asks.

"You should put your hand on you, babe," Zayn murmurs, "bet you're all wet, like the pretty girl you are."

Liam nods, again, and fits his hand around his cock, squeezing hard around it as he sucks on the fingers in his mouth.

He's almost there, he thinks. His cock throbs underneath his hand, having left a wet spot on the fabric, because of him leaking so heavily.

"Bet you would look real pretty in a pair on lace knickers, babe," Zayn says, sounding dazed.

"Ah," Liam groans around the fingers in his mouth; coming hard and sudden in his pants, his cock twitching over and over against his hand.

– – –

A little while later, the two of them are pressed tightly together underneath the soft hotel sheets; Zayn having cleaned them off and made sure to get them both into bed properly.

Liam feels content and happy; even if he blushes a bit, when he thinks about what Zayn said. About the knickers.

He's not worried, though. He wants whatever Zayn is willing to give him, and they have all the time in the world to figure it out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/102980856324/youre-a-good-girl-and-you-know-it-2151-words)  
>  Come say Hi, if you want to!


End file.
